The Outlaws and the Witch
by uoduck
Summary: Heather was just going to go back to the days of the founders using a time turner with just the elder wand and her invisibility cloak, when she miscalculated. She landed in a time where there were outlaws and horses as the main mode of transportation. This is a genderswapped Harry Potter fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Disclaimer: Robin Hood and Harry Potter are not mine. Credit goes to their respective owners. Harry is also genderswapped in this, so there's a female harry potter.

* * *

It was a fast and hurried ride through the woods in England to safety. Heather was right on the way to passing out on top of her horse when the horse whinnied and bucked her off. She landed on her already wounded leg, the one that had the arrow embedded in it. Screaming in pain, she tried to hold on to consciousness long enough so that she could at least see the people who were going to kill her. They were just a day's ride behind her, but she had no doubt that they were going to get her back. To do things to her that she was made nauseous just by thinking it. She had tried hard to hide who she was but someone had seen her healing a woman who was about to die in childbirth.

"Scout!"she croaked out to her horse; her voice was growing thready. Already, there were black spots in her vision. Scout immediately stopped and walked back to her and stood by her. She looked around for the cause of his bucking and found it in the booby trap that was laid on the forest path. Scout rarely acted up, so it was nice to know that it wasn't was about to pass out when she saw men and one woman surround her; one was really tall and big, the rest were of medium height. Heather gave a sigh at the inevitability of whatever would happen to her and finally passed out.

* * *

When she woke up next, it was to a nice big encampment. She felt pelts beneath her body and a couple on top of her; she also realized that she had different clothes on. It made sense, her previous ones had become torn and bloody. Though, she blushed at the thought that someone must have had to dress her while she was unconscious. She could also feel bandages around the arrow felt like she had slept for a full week, as groggy as she was. She blinked her eyes open only to see a young woman sitting beside her with a bowl of something. Heather looked around herself; there was what looked like a bunk above her and more bunks for sleeping around the camp.

"Ah! You're awake. Good,"the other woman murmured. "Robin! She's awake!"

"What happened to Scout?"Heather wheezed dryly. Her cloak and the elder wand were in one of the saddlebags by Scout's saddle. They were the only things that she had come with her; they were very dear to her for that reason, among others.

The other woman looked confused for a second, raising an eyebrow. She reached over to grab a jar and hold it to Heather's lips. The other woman tipped so that Heather could drink. Heather promptly gulped the sweetest water she had ever tasted in this time. She had a short hair cut and she was clearly a Saracen from the east. She had dark skin and light green eyes.

"Scout?"she asked as she drew the jar away as Heather had finished it.

"My horse,"Heather replied questioningly, now that her voice was steady. That water had replenished her very quickly and her magic was once again at full strength.

"Oh, he is just with our other horses. He's fine,"the other woman answered just as the man who was obviously the leader of this group. The man was very handsome for a man, with short curly brown hair and arm guards on his arms obviously for archery. He had a chain around his neck, bearing something.

"Djaq, how is our guest?"he asked the woman.

"She's well. However, do not stress her. She needs more rest,"Djaq replied then walked off.

Heather studied Robin, he looked a little stressed but it was underneath the surface. He also looked like he had been made a happy man a couple of weeks ago.

He in turn was studying her. She knew she had a very strange look; she had long dark red hair, from her mother, which she hadn't seen in this time before. "What is your name, miss?"

"My name is Heather,"she replied.

"Well, my lady, what brought you to our door step injured?"he asked, curiously.

"I... I am being pursued by men who think I am a witch. They aim to burn me at stake,"she answered unsure about her welcome here, hoping that he would not turn her in. "I had already been their captive for, it felt like forever, but I managed to escape! I'm just a healing woman! I use herbs!"She exclaimed, yelping in pain as she moved her injured leg around too much. That brought Djaq running back with a frown directed toward Robin. Robin's expression turned serious.

"Did they do more than hurt you?"he asked.

Heather grimaced, "No, but I think they would like to."

Robin reached out a hand to grasp her hand that was out from under the pelts in comfort.

"We won't let them have you. It seems they have already caused you enough pain for a lifetime,"Robin murmured. "Now, it seems you must rest some more. We'll head your pursuers off; don't worry."

Djaq walked up and gave a disapproving glare at Robin. "You shouldn't have overexcited her."She held up another smaller jar up to Heather's lips and she drank it greedily. As she drank though, she could taste more herbs, herbs used for putting people to sleep. Reluctantly, she submitted to the drugs and fell asleep, aware that she needed it.

Robin glanced at her sheepishly. "We needed to know her name and what caused this,"he gestured to Heather, clearly meaning her injuries. "Did you find any other injury when you tended to her, Djaq?"The two of them watched as Heather's eyes closed and her breathing evened out in sleep.

Djaq tucked Heather's arm back under the blanket, "No, I did not. I just stitched up the wound from the arrow and tended to the bruises from falling off her horse."Robin watched as Djaq grabbed the jar that held the tincture and went to clean it out in the stream that wasn't too far off.

"I'm just glad that Marian was able to find some clothes for her,"he muttered to himself.

"Well, lads, let's go head off the lass's pursuers!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Heather woke up a second time, it was to another young woman the same age as her standing over her. Heather could also tell that it was a couple of hours after lunchtime and her stomach was growling incessantly. She had long, curly, brown hair that was very pretty and was looking down at her with a contemplative look. Once Heather started to stretch, the other woman jumped only a little, as if she hadn't realized that Heather had been awake.

"Oh, you're awake. My name is Marian," the other woman said. "And you are Heather, right?"

"Ah, yes. I guess Robin told you?" Heather replied, sighing at being able to stretch without pain in her body. Marian nodded in reply then looked her over. Her voice also wasn't as scratchy as she thought it might be; probably that was due to the herbs that Djaq had given her. She looked around the camp beyond Marian and she could see Djaq nearby and a couple of the other men around the camp, either sharpening swords or fletching arrows and trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation. There was a man also by the bunk on the other side of the camp, fixing food.

"Do you need help to use the bathroom?" Marian asked softly, reaching out a hand to grasp Heather's shoulder.

Heather did a quick inward check and felt her cheeks redden. "I... yes... if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course," Marian answered, helping Heather to sit up.

Heather slowly sat up and with Marian's help, swung her legs off of the bunk and stood up on wobbly legs. Marian brought Heather's right arm around her own shoulders and helped her to walk out of the encampment and past the men who nodded at the both of them. They walked, or limped in Heather's case, toward the more forested area of the camp. Marian helped Heather to squat and turned her back while Heather did her business.

After Heather was done, they both lumbered back to the camp and Marian helped Heather to sit on one of the logs around the campfire. Djaq wandered out of the bunk area and handed Heather a bowl of stew, which she gratefully started to eat.

"Eat slowly," Djaq ordered then moved to go back toward the bunks.

Heather ate for a few minutes in silence and as she did, the men all gathered around the campfire and ate with her. Marian sat down next to her and occasionally glanced at her. She counted Robin, who was sitting next to Marian on the other side, Djaq, and four other men who also sneaked glances of her with widened eyes. Heather could see they were all staring at her forehead and she reached up a hand to check on her scar; she had intentionally covered it with dirt and placed a sticking charm on the soil to cover up her scar. But she could feel that there wasn't any dirt on her forehead anymore, probably the charm had ended with her unconsciousness.

She blushed, but otherwise didn't comment. Heather didn't feel like talking about that, especially when these people wouldn't understand, or maybe they would, possibly. They might just think it a scar from a fight, a weirdly shaped scar. As soon as she finished eating, she could feel Marian's questioning gaze on her.

"Yes?"

"Robin also told me how they found you? Your old village accused you of witchcraft?" Marian asked curiously.

"I'm not a witch though," Heather murmured. She did feel bad about lying to these people but she had become a little paranoid since she had 'landed' here, in this time.

"We believe you," Marian reassured her. "Robin and his gang did harass your pursuers into giving you up, so you should be safe now."

"Thank you," Heather replied, raising her voice to be heard toward where the men were.

"Your welcome," the man in the camp said, turning toward her.

"So, were you headed somewhere?" Heather turned to look at Robin, who had turned to look at her.

"Hmm?" Heather asked.

"Were you heading somewhere in your mad dash for freedom?" Robin repeated, standing up and walking to the other side of her so they were face to face but still not encroaching on her personal space.

"I, uh, didn't have a destination in mind. They burned down my home" Heather slowly replied. "I just wanted away from those men."

Robin nodded thoughtfully then glanced at Marian who gazed at him. "Don't you need to be getting back to the castle, lest the Sheriff and Gisborne become suspicious?"

"Yes, soon," Marian remarked then turned to Heather and quirked an eyebrow. "You don't have any family nearby?"

Heather turned her gaze away for a second then turned back. "No, they're all dead."

"Oh!" Marian exclaimed softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay; they died when I was two," Heather responded. "I have no other family around or living."

"Then you wouldn't be averse to staying around here then?" Robin finally cut in.

"Robin, what are you thinking?" Marian inquired toward him.

"Well, if the lass wants to, she could go back with you as your maid and look after you for me," Robin suggested then turned toward Heather. "That's if you want to join my gang?"

"Another woman?" the other man in the camp moaned but it seemed to be in a mocking way, like he was just having fun.

"Oh, come on Much, it's not like having women around is a bad thing. Djaq and occasionally having Marian around didn't lead to anything bad happening," another man spoke up.

Heather looked around at the group then back at Marian and Robin. "I guess I could. It's not like I have anywhere else to go. Though I only know how to use herbs and such to heal."

"That's fine," Robin continued. "You would go with her as a friend or maid. You would be protected that way and you would have time to heal from your wounds more."

"Marian, would you be okay with this?" Robin asked, turning his gaze toward her.

Marian turned to look at Heather, who shrugged. "It would be nice to have someone to talk to, aside from you."

"Okay, it's a deal," Robin declared, grinning at Marian and Heather both. "And now for introductions. You already know Djaq, but that's Much, Allan, Will, and John." He pointed to each man and they all uttered a hello.

"Hello," Heather replied, nodding to each in turn.

Marian stood up as Robin stood up. "It is about time to return to the castle then, I suppose?"

Will stood up then walked over to where the horses were tethered, probably going to get Marian's horse and Scout.

"Yes," Marian agreed, helping Heather up and letting her lean on her.

"Thanks," Heather murmured, wincing as the wound in her leg acted up. Once she was alone, she was going to cast a healing spell on her injuries, try to speed up the healing. Djaq stood up and walked over to her, handing a cup to her.

"Here," Djaq said. "It has something for the pain in it but nothing that will make you go to sleep. You're going to need the energy to deal with the sheriff and Gisborne."

"Thanks." Heather drank it up, relishing the fact that it didn't taste bad and handed it back to Djaq when she was done. She did raise an eyebrow at Djaq's last comment; what had she been signing up for? Though, come to think of it, they couldn't be worse than Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters.

Marian helped Heather to hobble over to the horses and Scout, a pretty bay gelding, whinnied at seeing her. Heather smiled and limped over to lean on him, sighing in relief when she felt her wand and cloak in one of the saddlebags. Robin helped her up onto her horse and into the saddle. Heather could see that Scout was favoring a leg and reached out a hand to push some healing magic into Scout, wandlessly. Scout gave an audible chuff but otherwise didn't give any other reaction.

Heather saw Marian and Robin walk up to each other and embrace and she turned her gaze away to give them privacy. The others did too and went about their business. When the two pulled apart, Marian swung up onto her horse, a white mare and gestured to the path toward the road.

"Ready?"

"Yep, I'm ready. Lead the way," Heather replied.


End file.
